Christmas Cabin
by Someone Stole My Cookie
Summary: Christmas holiday's here and the family's looking for cheer. Marti knows something no body else knows and she's not telling. They'll find out in time. Story better than summary please R&R! DASEY
1. Chapter 1: I Get It!

**Christmas Cabin**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I don't own LWD, or a cabin, but that's beside the point.**

**A/N: Okay I've written like ten different Christmas stories but hated them all, so here's a different try, and I think I'll be really happy with this one…R&R please!!**

**Chapter 1: I Get It!**

"Everyone packed up?" George called from the front of the car.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yep."

"Sì padre." Everyone's gazes snapped over to Marti as she happily swung her feet back and forth against the seat of the car.

"Was that Italian?" Casey asked bewildered.

"Yep." Edwin said blatantly.

"Weird…" Lizzie said and looked out her window.

"Very," Casey finished off.

The rest of the car ride was pretty quiet; minus the mini argument from Derek and Casey.

"Derek, stop hogging the whole back seat, will you?" Casey said, trying to get farther away from him.

"No."

"Ugh! Just get on your side; my legs need room too, you know."

"Yeah, they do. Your thighs basically take up all the space!"

"Jerk." She said quietly after she received a glare from her mother.

Once at the cabin they all climbed out of the cramped SUV and brought their suitcases into the cabin. The place was looked like it was part of a castle; if the castle was extremely small, that is.

There was wood paneling in polished mahogany and it was hand carved beautifully. The furniture was sapphire blue and silver. The throw pillows were all hand sewn and the fire place was made of dark grey stone and looked magnificent.

The walls were painted with a dark navy colour and the floor was mahogany as well. The McDonalds smiled as their eyes roamed the little cabin.

Casey walked into a small room with a king sized bed in it. The room was red and rich dark brown. The walls were a dark mocha-like colour and the floors were still hard-wood but it had a beautiful red carpet under the bed. The bed itself was covered in a red and brown striped comforter.

After everyone picked their rooms they put their things away. Casey and Lizzie were sharing the red room; Derek and Edwin were sharing a green room; and George, Nora and Marti were sharing a beige and gold room.

"Alright, we all settled?" Nora asked.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Yep."

"Sì, madre di punto." Again, everyone's gaze snapped to Marti.

"What'd she say?" Casey asked Derek.

"Yes, stepmother." Derek said nodding and folding his arms across his chest. Casey nodded and didn't question the little girl. Who knew a seven year old could speak Italian without people really noticing?

"Right…okay! Everybody get you coats, boots, scarves, gloves and hats on! We're going to look around a little." They all groaned but got ready reluctantly.

"Good, now we're going to pair you up." George said. "Edwin and Lizzie will be together;" They looked at each other and bumped fists. "Marti will come with Nora and I and-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, NO! That leaves me with Space-Case! You expect me to go hiking through snow with Ms. Oh-No-I-Broke-A-Nail!?" Derek asked, wide eyed.

"For once, I agree with Derek!" Casey said raising a finger in the air.

"Well, even if that is a miraculous event, it doesn't change a thing. You two are still paired up." The teens rolled their eyes and headed to the front door. As they left the family could hear Casey's last comment.

"And I resent the Ms. Broke-a-Nail thing." The family chuckled as the front door closed behind them.

"Okay, where are we headed?" Lizzie asked, gesturing between Edwin and her.

"With us." George said.

"Dad says what?" Edwin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…you see, we wanted those two to get some alone time together." Nora explained.

"Oh…alone time together so they could be alone together so they could get together; I get it!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"I thought I got it…Lizzie just confused me." Edwin said.

"Lizzie's exactly right. They're alone together, so they can be together, so they can get together." Nora explained to Edwin; who just blinked.

"Dad?" He looked at his father, a lost expression still etched on his features.

"Nora's hooking up Derek and Casey." To this, Edwin nodded.

"Oh…I get it! Nora wants them to be alone together, so they can be together, so they can get together!" Nora nodded frantically. "Are you crazy?! Do you know what they're going to do if they're alone together?!"

"Ed, chillax, they won't kill each other." Lizzie explained.

"I wasn't talking about that…I was talking along the lines of…not so hateful." Lizzie's, Nora's and George's eyes went wide.

"Ew." Lizzie said simply; contorting her face with disgust.

"Yeah, Ed; let's not talk about that." George said shaking his head slowly.

"Okay…let's go." Nora said, trying to get out of the awkwardness. The four of them stepped out of the cabin and closed the door tightly behind them.

"Oh, I get it! They wanna make Derek and Casey love each other!" Marti giggled to herself while she stood in the middle of the room. "Sillies; they already love each other!" Marti laughed harder to herself.

Just then the door swung open and Nora rushed in and picked Marti up and left the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas Carols

Christmas Carols

**Disclaimer: Don't own Life with Derek; don't owl the song Joy to the World (but the changed lyrics are mine!) ****;don't own any other songs, and I don't own Michael Seatre. :(**

**A/N: Okay; thanks to those who reviewed. Much appreciated. Here's the second chapter, R&R please!!**

**Chapter 2: Christmas Carols**

"Casey, nobody wants to hear you hum 'Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer' for the rest of these two weeks, so just shut the hell up!" Derek growled at her as she raised the volume on her incessant humming.

"You won't let me sing any Christmas carols so I'm humming you least favourite one." She went back to her humming.

"Fine! Just, please, stop the humming noises!" He covered her ears and she smiled nodding.

"Okay, fine, I'll stop."

"You will?" He was shocked she'd given up so quickly.

"But…"

"But? Why does there always have to be a but?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows.

"You don't know how wrong that could sound. Anyways, as I was saying…you have to sing carols for me in order for me to stop." He narrowed his eyes.

"How many?" He spat out.

"Only five." She said; he groaned.

"I only know two!"

"What Rudolph and The Grinch?" She laughed as he stuck his tongue out.

"_No_, thank you very much, I know Joy to the World!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, the 'My Teacher's Dead' version." She rolled her eyes.

"Does that one count? 'Cause then I have three…" Derek asked; Casey wasn't sure if he was serious or joking.

"Are you being serious?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow. He nodded. "No, you nincompoop, it does not count." He pouted a little before raking his brain for a song; then he smirked.

"Got it." He said proudly.

"Then go." She motioned to him with her hand.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas-" Casey groaned.

"There is just one thing I need

I don't care about the presents

Underneath the Christmas tree

I just want you for my own

More than you could ever know

Make my wish come true

All I want for Christmas is…"

"Please stop." She groaned.

"You!!!"

"That's it! One down!" Casey yelled dramatically, flailing her arms in the air. He just smirked. "Number two, go right ahead."

"Hmm…got it." She rolled her eyes.

"Any time now."

"I Saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause

Underneath the mistletoe last night

She didn't see me creep

Down the stairs to have a peep

She thought that I was tucked

Up in my bedroom fast asleep

Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa Clause

Underneath his beard so snowy white

Oh, what a laugh it would have been

If Daddy had only seen

Mommy kissing Santa Clause last night!" He ended with a dramatic, long, loud note.

"Okay! God…your singing could kill a person."

"Good to know." He smirked as she rolled her eyes. "Got one."

"Alert the press! Derek Venturi has another song to torture me with!" They both laughed at that one.

"Anyways…

Feliz navidad

Feliz navidad

Feliz navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

Feliz navidad

Feliz navidad

Feliz navidad

Prospero ano y felicidad

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas

I wanna wish you a merry Christmas

From the bottom of my heart!"

"You don't have to repeat, I beg to not repeat." He nodded. "I thought you only knew two Christmas carols?" She asked pointedly.

"I did; but you're always playing your Christmas music this time of year…I learn." He smirked as they continued to walk.

"Figures."

"What?"

"The only thing of mine you listen to is my music; never my words." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Shut up." He smirked as she smiled.

"Just go Venturi."

"Okay, um…

Sleigh bells ring

Are you listening?

In the lane

Snow is glistening

A beautiful sight

We're happy tonight

Walking in a winter wonderland

Gone away

Is the bluebird

Here to stay

Is a new bird

Singing a love song

As we go along

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can build a snowman

And pretend that he is Parson Brown

He'll say: are you married?

We'll say: no man,

But you can do the job

When you're in town

Later on

We'll conspire

As we dream

By the fire

To face unafraid

The plans that we've made

Walking in a winter wonderland

In the meadow we can make a snowman

And pretend that he's a circus clown

We'll have lot'sa fun with mister snowman

Until the other kids knock him down

When it snows

Ain't it thrilling?

Though your nose

Gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play

The Eskimo way

Waling in a winter wonderland

Walking in a winter wonderland

Walking in a winter wonderland." The two of them laughed as they collapsed onto a snow bank.

"Four, you need one more." Casey in between laughter.

"Four? That's it? Are you sure?" Derek looked at her intently as she nodded he groaned and let his head fall against the snow.

"Yep. All I Want for Christmas is You-,"

"Aw, Case, that's really sweet of you." He touched his heart dramatically as she hit his shoulder playfully.

"-I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Clause, Feliz Navidad and Walking in a Winter Wonderland. Four." She waggled four fingers in his face.

"Fine...

**Oh, the weather outside is frightful,**  
**But the fire is so delightful,**  
**And since we've no place to go,**  
**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

**It doesn't show signs of stopping,**  
**And I brought some corn for popping;**  
**The lights are turned way down low,**  
**Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow.**

**When we finally say good night,**  
**How I'll hate going out in the storm;**  
**But if you really hold me tight,**  
**All the way home I'll be warm.**

**The fire is slowly dying,****  
****And, my dear, we're still good-bye-ing****  
****But as long as you love me so.****  
****Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow." He sighed and fell against the snow again. "Done." He looked over at Casey, she was smiling.**

**"What?" He asked.**

**"You sang all five…without Rudolph, or any versions of Joy to the World." She pinched his cheek. "Good job."**

**"Ugh…this pinching of the cheeks, woman! Who are you, Aunt Madge?" Casey rolled her eyes.**

**  
"You know…we're actually getting along…weird." She said.**

**"Yeah, but I wouldn't question it…I feel like there's peace on Earth for a little while…" Derek stated, chuckles escaping through his words.**

**"I know…why can't it be like this all the time?" Derek shrugged; he closed his eyes briefly before it felt something cold and wet hit his face. He wiped at his eyes then looked at Casey, who was standing now, and acting, innocent.**

**"It. Is. ****_So_****. On!" He cried before lunging snowballs at her. And with that, another war broke out; but this time…**

**…along the lines of not-so-hateful.**

**A/N: Okay…I like this chapter; please tell me what you think because my opinion doesn't really matter. I can't review my own story, it doesn't count. Remember…if you don't already know that is…I won't update until I get five new reviews. So R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Christmas Planning

**Christmas Planning**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything in my story except the plot. PLOT: MINE! No touchy, touchy!**

**A/N: Here you go: Chapter 3, as promised after five reviews.**

**Chapter 3: Christmas Planning**

"I'm exhausted; you didn't have to whip me with your snowballs you know!" Casey said as they leaned against a wall of Derek's snow fort.

"Hey, don't blame me; I've got a good hand…it's not my fault." He said, trying to act said but failing miserably as tiny hints of laughter laced his words together.

"No, it's not your fault I've probably got a bruise of my shoulder; you're not the one that whipped a gigantic snowball at me…why would I blame you?" She said sarcastically, but, like Derek, hints of laughter ruining her façade of being angry.

"I can't believe we're being civil…without being paid to do it!" Derek exclaimed, completely amazed.

"Who says I'm not being paid?" Casey asked, looking as though she were completely serious.

"Wait…are you serious?! I want in." Derek said, completely serious as he sat up straight.

"Derek…I'm being paid to talk to you without claiming war…it can be done." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Right…I was only joking." He said, lowering himself onto the wall slowly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Mm-hmm. Sure, Derek."

"Whatever." He said smirking.

"So…what now?" She looked at him, squinting as the sun bounced off his jacket's zipper and hit her eyes.

"I don't know….keep walking, I kind of don't want to go back yet." Casey nodded.

"Okay." The two of them kept walking, they didn't where they were going…but it wasn't back.

Derek licked his index finger when Casey wasn't looking and stuck it in her ear; she screamed and jumped then glared at Derek.

"Derek, that was so disgusting!" She cries, squirming as she kept walking.

"Baby." He mumbled, but she had heard and violently hit him on the shoulder. "OW! You suck." She rolled her eyes.

"Dream on, Venturi." He smirked and shook his head.

"Wrong, McDonald, that was wrong." She shrugged and smiled.

"You walked right into that one…it's like when you said 'Fuck you' to me…that only leads to 'you wish', 'keep dreaming' or 'ew'. That's your fault, not mine." He nodded at the explanation

"Touché." He motioned to her with his hand.

"You're such a loser. It's getting cold; I think it's time we headed back." Casey rubbed her arms, though they were covered with thick layers.

"Aw…is the poor little Casey cold?" Derek asked, mocking her with a baby tone; he reached over and pinched her cheek, imitating what she had done earlier. "Fine, let's go back."

"Thank you, Mr. Grinch." Casey said as they linked arms.

"Me? Mr. Grinch? Never, I love Christmas!" Derek exclaimed as he began skipping, Casey soon joined as they skipped they're way back to the cabin, talking about God-knows-what.

**XOXO**

"How long does it take?!" Lizzie cried out loud as Edwin and she stared out the window, waiting for site of Derek and Casey.

"Calm, Lizzie, calm; they probably didn't even do anything 'romantic'." Edwin said using dramatic air quotes. "Derek isn't mushy." He mumbled.

"I heard that." Lizzie said warningly.

"Point?" That one earned him a hit to the back of his head. "OW! Geez, Liz! No need to get hostile!" Lizzie just stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, look familiar?" A familiar voice rang through the two young teens' ears, they looked over to see Derek and Casey in the doorframe, one smirking the other grinning wickedly.

"As a matter of fact, Derek, it does." Casey replied, the grin not subsiding as she took her gloves off.

"You two are friendly." Lizzie pointed out.

"As are you." Derek replied back.

"Yeah but…you guys are usually at war." Edwin said.

"Yeah…well, yeah that's pretty much true." Casey said, shrugging, Derek rolled his eyes.

"Amateur." He said under his breath, Casey heard anyway though and hit him again. "OW! Stop it with the violence, will you?" He said, pouting and rubbing his arm.

"Baby." Casey said, rolling her eyes.

"Ooh…pet names." Lizzie mock-gushed.

"Okay kids, stop picking on each other." Nora said, walking into the room and smiling. "Go get ready for dinner, we're going to discuss our Christmas plans!" Nora exclaimed happily.

"Joy…" Derek said sarcastically. Casey rolled her eyes and was about to hit him again, but decided against it. Lizzie and Edwin had left to get ready leaving Derek and Casey alone.

"Derek, I don't see why we have to fight all the time…I mean, what's the point? We proved today we could be friends…truce?" She stuck out a gloveless hand and he shook it.

As their hands made contact shivers shot up both of their spines and their arms became warm with the contact.

"T-truce." Derek stuttered, trying to shove the odd feeling aside.

"Right…what do we do as friends?" Casey asked, completely lost at was to do next, her hand was still tingling, even though it was no where near Derek's at the moment.

"Um…get ready for dinner…I think." Casey nodded.

"Right, um…yeah, see ya." Casey spun on her heel and walked away.

**XOXO**

"So, we're going to invite some of the Venturis over for a Christmas party!" Nora explained, overly excited.

"So wait…there's going to be, like, fifty Italians strangers partying in a cabin we rented out so we could have a peaceful holiday?" Derek asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." George said, not seeing his point or choosing to ignore it.

"Okay then…" Lizzie said. Marti tugged on Nora's sleeve.

"I don't like seeing Daddy's family." She said loudly.

"Why not, Sweetie?" Nora asked, utterly confused.

"'Cause they all say, 'ooh, look at little Marti, she's so cute! You've grown so much since I last saw you! Do you remember me?' and I'm always like, 'lady, who are you?'" Marti explained, acting it out dramatically.

"Marti! That's rude." George said.

"Yet…so very up front and honest and fool proof. Why didn't I think of that?" Derek said aloud, almost as though he should've been thinking it only. Casey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, when's this party?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." George and Nora said together.

"Great…" The five kids said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm out." Derek stated casually getting up from the round table.

"Yeah, me too." Casey said, as she followed. They stopped in the living room.

"That party is going to be completely lame. Trust me: Dad is the worst guy to plan something fun." Derek groaned as he fell onto a loveseat.

"Well…Mom's no better, so I guess we'll have to endure the suck-i-ness together." Casey said as she sighed and placed herself onto a sofa.

"Yeah, there's a plus." Derek muttered. Casey stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Oh, so, threatening, Case." He said as he shook his head, his smile not subsiding. She just pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You stink." She sank into the sofa and pouted more.

"Mature, Case, real mature." He shook his head again.

"Whatever, I'm getting an outfit ready for tomorrow." She huffed and walked by Derek, he stood up after her. Before she reached her room he went behind her, she felt his hot breath on her neck and stopped short, her skin tingling, causing Derek to slightly stumble closer. He tapped her butt.

"Friends do it all the time." He smirked and left her in the hall. At that point Casey could do only three things:

Breathe

Blush

Think this one though:

_Great…now my butt's tingling._

**A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short, I wrote this after a tiring day, I had to go back to school at 6:30 until 8:30 for this choir thingy…if I didn't go I'd be cut, plus I had a bunch of solos, and it was fun until I got stuck waiting for my parents to pick me with two older guys…that was a bit awkward. ANYWAYS…****R&R please!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Loophole

**Loophole**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…my sock was taken away.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Anyway…here it is, it's a bit random but I love it the same :)…**

_Italics: lyrics_

**Bold: flashback)**

**Chapter 4: Loophole**

Everyone had gone out; they had gone and left Derek in a house with his crazy stepsister, Casey McDonald. Sure…she was usually the level headed one…but this was an exception, a huge exception.

Derek had walked by her room; her door was opened slightly, enough for him to peer in and just in time to see Casey jumping around on her bed. She was singing along loudly to 'Real Wild Child' from Everlife, and bobbing her head to the beat, as well as swaying her hips.

He forgot himself and stood completely in the doorway, just watching her. She spun around and saw him, almost falling over and off the bed, to that he laughed.

"Klutzilla returns." He crossed his arms over his chest, stepping into her room completely.

"As does Jackass, I see." She huffed and turned off her iPod, the docking bay was silenced as she turned around again to face Derek. "Do you need something?" She asked, less angry.

"I was just walking by when I saw you through a crack in the door…it was entertaining." He said, smirking.

"You sound like a stalker; looking through a crack in the door while I dance and jump around in a bedroom." She shook her head at how wrong her sentence could sound to foreign ears.

"Well, when you put it like that, Case, you know somebody could easily misinterpret that as stalking; I was merely watching an entertaining show by my stepsister." He explained.

"That has so much potential to be wrong…_really_ wrong…like, 'I was entertaining myself by watching my stepsister jump and dance around in a bedroom', wrong…and that's _so_ wrong." Casey said, shaking her head.

"Whatever." He said dismissively. "Can we move on?" Casey opened her mouth to say something but Derek immediately cut in. "I don't care if that could sound wrong, so don't say it." He waved a finger in her face and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine; Wanna make a snowman?" She perked up immediately.

"We were outside, like, two hours ago and you were complaining it was too cold…and now you want to go back out there?" She nodded. "Fine." He left the room to get ready.

They met in front of the door to the cabin's backyard.

"So, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Casey asked as she lay in a big pile of snow and made a snow angel.

"What am I? An Emily cut-out?" Derek asked as he watched her move her arms and legs until she was too tired to continue.

"I'm just trying to make cwonversation." She stated.

"Yeah, well…'cwonversation?'" He asked, she nodded. "Whatever, I don't want to know."

"You want to know the problem with snow angels?" He shrugged. "When you get up, it'll never be perfect, because there will always be that last handprint you leave behind when you climb out." She explained looking up at his silhouette, which was shielding the sun from her eyes.

"Here." He offered his hand out, she took it with confusion, he pulled her up with ease and she landed in front of him, he could feel her hot breath on his lips. "No handprint." He whispered, still holding her hand; their closeness was enough to intoxicate the two of them.

"Always has a loophole." She whispered and smirked, he smirked back at her.

"What's your point? I don't see your perfect snow angel complaining." He continued to whisper, as though a loud noise would wake them from a dream and their close proximity would be lost. Their faces were slowly inching closer, but at the mention of the snow angel Casey came to her senses and snapped back.

She looked at the snow angel. "Perfect." She sighed and smiled.

"Sure…but I may not always be there to pick up. What happens when you need to make a snow angel and I'm not around?" Derek asked.

"Oh…I'll just have to manage." She said jokingly. "One handprint isn't tremendously depressing, just slightly." She shrugged and picked up a handful of snow from her snow angel, making its wing look contorted. Derek gasped.

"You ruined the angel! It'll never fly agai-mm" Derek was cut of into murmuring because Casey shoved the snow she had picked up and had shoved it into his mouth. He coughed and spit it out onto the ground.

"Ew…what happens if I accidentally use that snow for our snowman? You couldn't have done that over there where I wouldn't go? Look, that's just disgusting." She pointed to the snow that Derek had just spat out.

"_That's_ disgusting? That snow had _dirt_ in it! You infiltrated my mouth with dirt and God-Knows-What-Else, and _that's _disgusting?" He asked frantically pointing to the snow.

"Yep." She said, raising her head up in pride, he just glared at her playfully and shook his head.

"You're going to regret saying that." With that said he pounced on her and they tumbled to the ground; Casey let out a shriek as they rolled around.

"Derek!" She laughed as they kept rolling around the frigid snow. They finally stopped, too tired to continue the playful wrestling. Their faces were close, Derek was atop of Casey; he willed himself to get up but he couldn't. Derek let out a deep breath silently and Casey felt his hot breath on her lips.

Her eyes darted away from his briefly to his lips and back, Derek didn't seem to notice though. Derek let out another breath as Casey took in breath, she wound up taking in his breath, she closed her mouth, a mint taste on her tongue. She relished in the feeling.

Their faces were inching closer, neither of them looking for a loophole. Alas, their lips met; sweetly and gently caressing the other's lips. They broke apart in need of air, Derek immediately sat up. He looked away as he stood up and left for the door. Casey buried her head in the snow.

He left. He'd gone after he kissed her…then why'd he do it? Casey hadn't regretted it in the least bit…but did he? He must've…he left.

Casey felt a single tear roll down her cheek, she brushed it off and went straight to the room she shared with Lizzie, turned on the radio up loud. She tuned in to here the last bit of te introduction.

"-by Colbie Caillat!" Casey listened, she loved Colbie!

_ I've been awake for a while now _

But she didn't want to hear this song! Casey let out a loud groan, but too tired and lazy too get up and turn the radio off._  
_

_You've got me feelin like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place_

**Derek walked into her room and sat beside her on the bed.**

"**Uh…what do you want?" She asked bitterly, he shrugged.**

"**I felt like coming to see my favourite stepsister." He said, smiling.**

"**Um…since when?"**

"**What do you mean?" He asked.**

"**Since when am I your favourite stepsister? You hate me." She said pointedly. He shook his head.**

"**No I don't." He smiled again and left. Casey's eyes narrowed in confusion.**

"_**What?!**_**" She asked herself aloud,**

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go_

"**You've got to be kidding me." Casey muttered.**

"**Nope; you dragged me into that stupid shrink's office, he told us to spend time doing each other's favourite hobbies and so we are. This is a skating rink," he pointed to the ice, "these are skates," he gestured to the skates, "those are nets," to motioned towards the nets, "and this is a hockey stick." He said slowly, tapping her on the head lightly with the hockey stick.**

"**I know, Derek!" Casey growled practically.**

"**Good."**

"**But I don't know how to skate."**

"**How do you grow up in Canada and not learn how to skate?!" She shrugged. "Fine; I'll teach you, get your bony butt out on the ice." She nodded and saluted as she wobbled onto the ice and fell immediately.**

"**Ow…" She said lowly. Derek laughed as he watched her puzzled face, she had fallen so she was sitting with her legs sprawled out.**

"**Wow…that was a great start…"**

_The rain is fallin on my window pane  
but we are hidin in a safer place  
under covers stayin safe and warm  
you give me feelins that I adore_

**Casey sat and stared out the window, the rain was hitting the glass hard.**

"**You okay?" Derek asked, as he crept into her room, she nodded, though she was far from okay.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine." She sniffed.**

"**You don't have to cry, y'know."**

"**How can I not? He's getting married tomorrow…he only told us today."**

"**I get it…really. But Case, it's his loss you're not going to be a part of his life anymore, not yours."**

Casey finally lost it and turned off the stereo, _stupid flashbacks,_ she thought bitterly.


	5. Chapter 5: Christmas Party

**Christmas Party**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for all your awesome reviews, you guys all rock! All the kids' outfits for the party are in my profile, so check that out to get more of an idea of how they look. So here it is, chapter 5:::**

**Chapter 5: Christmas Party**

"Are you kidding me?" Lizzie whined.

"Yes; out!" Casey shooed her to the door of their room.

"Casey…" She whined, "this is my room too you know!" She protested but it was too late, Casey shoved her out the door, handed her the dress she was wearing and shut the door firmly. Casey let out a long breath as she leaned against her door. "You suck!" She heard Lizzie yell then stomp away.

"Lizzie!" Edwin's voice was muffled through the door.

"OUT!" Lizzie yelled. Edwin groaned and walked to Casey's door.

"I hope you're happy," He grumbled loud enough for her to hear, "I just got booted out of my own room." Casey rolled her eyes and looked at her dress hanging up on the closet door.

**XOXO**

"Dude, what's your damage? You look _fine_." Edwin protested as Derek's incessant fidgeting with his clothes continued.

"_Fine?!_ Ed, fine isn't 'fine' isn't good enough unless a girl is using it in the context where she's calling a guy 'fi-i-ine'." Derek said, moving his head in a circular motion and snapping his fingers while he said the last word.

"Fine, Dude, you look awesome." Derek softened immediately.

"You really think I look awesome." He asked, eyebrows rose looking down at his outfit.

"Derek, do I look like an Emily cut-out?" Edwin asked, annoyed. Derek's eyebrows scrunched together as he recalled saying that to Casey's just the day before. "I think you've gone chick on me, Derek." Edwin said, solemnly shaking his head. Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't make me sick Lizzie on you." He said warningly.

"Actually, Lizzie won't be sicking anyone tonight." Lizzie's rang through the decorated living room. Lizzie then stepped out from behind a wall, twirling and standing in place, wearing a huge grin.

"Whoa…nice work, Liz…you look great! You sure you still want to be a tomboy?" Lizzie nodded at Derek. "Well, you look nothing like one today…but you look awesome."

"Thanks, Derek. You look great." She smiled sweetly and her gaze averted to Edwin, her smile became more sheepish and she blushed ever so slightly. "What do you think Edwin?" She glanced down at herself self-consciously.

"Wow…y-you look…wow, it's…" Derek elbowed him slightly in the gut, trying to make the words come out. "Amazing…" Edwin said wide-eyes.

"Aw…you guys are matching!" Derek said, clasping his hands together. "And _that's _how to be an Emily cut-out." He said, snapping his head at Edwin. The two looked at the other then at them selves and blushed.

"Oops…well, this is what happens when Lizzie insists on not telling anyone what she was wearing." Edwin said. Lizzie hit him on the back of his head. "OW!" He said, overreacting and rubbing his head.

"Baby." Lizzie muttered.

"Right…okay. As much as I love to see Edwin getting beat up by a girl we need to get ready before we all get beat up by Nora." Derek said, the two young teens nodded.

"Agreed." They said simultaneously.

**XOXO**

"Hey, Derek!" Derek waved at his unknown relative.

"Hey…you!" Derek said, hoping his name would come out eventually.

"What's up? How's the whole stepfamily thing going?" Derek tried not to roll his eyes, how did his family have so much information on his life yet he couldn't remember their names?

"Oh…you know…crazy." He said shrugging, trying to find a way out of this dreadful conversation.

"Yeah, I got that!" He said chuckling. Derek looked around desperately. Suddenly the lights began to dim and Derek sighed in relief.

"I said, I didn't want a big entry!" Derek heard Casey hiss.

"Oh, but honey, you look gorgeous! You deserve one!" Nora's insistent voice could be heard.

"But…but Mom!" It was too late though, Nora had come down the flight of stairs and the spot lights above her remained dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like your attention please!" Edwin handed her a microphone he had by the table that was holding a laptop with all the music on it. "Thank you, Edwin. Ladies and gentlemen!" Nora voice echoed.

"I'd like to present my daughter, Casey McDonald; she is going to sing a Christmas carol for us tonight!" Casey's silhouette appeared at the top of the stairs. Row by row the spot lights above her became brighter as she stepped under them.

She took the microphone from Nora and everyone ah-ed and ooh-ed at her. Derek held in a gasp.

"_Do you remember me?_

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

_Well I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

_So here's my life long wish_

_My grown up list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

_No more lives torn apart_

_That war would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_That everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_No_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath our tree_

_But heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Could never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

_No mare lives torn apart_

_That war would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_That everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_No_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_What is this illusion called?_

_The innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief_

_Can we ever find the truth?_

_No mare lives torn apart_

_That war would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_That everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_No_

_This is my grown up Christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my grown up Christmas…_

_List…_Thank you." Casey said before stepping off the stairs.

"Wow…that was…and you look," Derek gulped, "whoa." His eyes were wide and he was mesmerized by her. She blushed.

"Is that good?" She asked, biting her lip.

"Well…" Edwin elbowed him in the gut, but Derek only gulped again. "I…um…what was the question?" He asked as his eyes wandered her body again, this time she smirked.

"Is that good?" She repeated.

"Is what good?" He asked, his eyes still raking her body. She winked at Edwin and he held back laughter. She took a step towards Derek and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What you said." She leaned up to his ear so she was whispering huskily into it. Derek held back a shiver as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"What…what did I say?" His eyes shut briefly as she breathed against his neck.

"Wow …you look…that was…whoa." She repeated for him, her arms wrapped tighter around his neck and he instinctively wrapped his around her waist.

"Amazing." He breathed, she smiled, she felt safe in his arms, like there were unbreakable walls around her. Then there was a voice being cleared and they separated immediately.

"Nate." The boy stuck out a hand to Casey; she shook it gently and offered her name.

"Nate…" Derek's voice practically growled, _this_ cousin he knew.

"Hey Derek." He said, trying not to sound cold, but Casey felt the arctic breeze in his voice and she stepped closer to Derek unnoticed to the two teen boys.

"Derek…who is he?" She asked quietly, being sure he didn't hear.

"A cousin…a _distant_ cousin." Derek replied, not caring if Nate heard.

"Oh…Derek, you don't need to be so cold." He put a hand on Casey's shoulder and she gave Derek a glance as if asking for help.

"Paws off, Nate." He knocked Nate's arm away from her and put his arm around her shoulders protectively.

"Aw…is Derek jealous of his cousin? Chill Der, I'm not going to take your girlfriend away, she'll just run into my arms." He smirked that infamous Venturi smirk, but his lacked the playfulness, the charm…all that was left was a wicked, cold, lopsided smile.

"Excuse me, but I'm standing right here and I _refuse_ to be called out to like a dog!" Casey said stepping forward and poking Nate in the chest. He raised an eyebrow at her then looked at Derek.

"You've got a feisty one on your hands, I like that." The last bit of the comment was directed at Casey, which earned him a slap. People looked on in interest but upon seeing it was Nate who had gotten hit they turned back to their business.

His eyes filled with fury and he grabbed Casey's wrist, Derek stepped forward and pushed him away.

"I said, paws off, Nate." He shoved him harder.

"What are you going to do about it?" Nate stepped forward but made the mistake known when Derek took an even more intimidating step forward and looked down slightly into the shorter boy's eyes.

"I don't think you want to know." He said in a low voice, with that they separated, leaving Casey standing in the space alone, wondering what had just happened.

"I don't know you!" Marti screamed at her aunt then made her way over to Casey. "Casey, please tell this lady I don't know who she is, and that I shouldn't obey a stranger's orders." Casey looked up at the woman who was standing awkwardly behind Marti.

"I'm sorry about her acting this way, ma'am. She…just doesn't quite remember everyone."

"Oh, don't worry about it." The woman said, brightening up immensely. She walked away and Marti looked up at Casey.

"I don't know her, or anyone…minus Nate. But that's 'cuz he's a butt face." Casey raised an eyebrow at the little girl. Many agreeing people cheered at Marti's words and she smiled.

"I agree, but that doesn't mean you need to shout it out." She said laughing, Marti joined her.

But around the corner, someone wasn't laughing so hard.

**A/N: I know, I know I haven't updated in forever and I'm so so so sorry. So, this chapter is extra long. I know it's not so humorous and it's more on the dramatic side, but I tried, I hope you guys like it, please review! I work hard on this stuff…**


	6. Chapter 6: There's a Difference

**There's a Difference**

**Disclaimer: Claimer is to own something, but the prefix **_**Dis**_**- is to not, so logically the words **_**Dis**_**claimer means to not own; as in I do NOT own Life With Derek or anything else in this fic that may be familiar in reality…**

**A/N: Okay; so this story will most definitely not be finished by the time Christmas is here, but it will be continued. I got a bunch of GREAT reviews; you guys are the best, thank you so much! So here it is, chapter 6:**

**Chapter 6: There's a Difference**

"Ooh, I love this song!" Lizzie cried pointing at the laptop screen frantically.

"Liz, chill; I'll play it, you don't need to go all spastic on me." Edwin said, pushing her hand away from the screen; she replied by sticking her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, Ed, and play the song."

"Why should I?"

"Because Casey likes it too, plus I'll sick you if you don't." She winked and went to the centre of the living room where the furniture had been cleared and people were dancing.

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
The sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
And I am left while the tears fall._

"Ooh, Lizzie! C'mon let's dance!" Casey practically squealed and the two girls began dancing. Edwin and Derek just watched from the side.

"Come dance!" Lizzie called to Derek and Edwin; they laughed and walked towards the girls.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Casey took Derek's hand and began swaying to the music while he just stood still and watched her.

"Case…I can't dance." He said watching her move to the music with ease.

"C'mon, Derek, it's simple, really; just feel the music and let it carry you!" She spun quickly in a delicate turn.

"Yeah…I can't even come close to that." He motioned to her still dancing form. She just laughed and continued to dance, his hand still firmly placed in her own.

_Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love._

"It's not that hard, Derek. Look, Marti's doing it!" She laughed as she watched Marti dance around with more rhythm than Derek.

"Sure, laugh, why don't you?" He rolled his eyes playfully at her. She moved closer to him and began to sway him in tempo with her own body.

"See? You're not completely hopeless!" She laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her.

_Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new_

(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again.

Their dancing became more intoxicating as they drew closer with every line. Derek got lost in the music and in Casey's eyes; his hands were rested on her hips and hers were on his shoulders.

Casey mouthed out the lyrics to the song and Derek looked on, he was impressed and it was etched onto his forehead.

"You like The All-American Rejects? I expected you to into like…Avril Lavigne." He chuckled as she shrugged.

"Don't act like you know me, Venturi." She leaned into his ear, "There's a lot you don't know about." She whispered and he smirked.

_Bury me   
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)_

_[Chorus fades till end __  
(Swing) Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again_

Casey was suddenly ripped away from his arms and forced into those of Nate as the next song began to play. Casey looked at Lizzie with desperate eyes, and she immediately went to Edwin who was back to managing the music.

"Edwin, play something they can't dance to." She said in a hurry, looking back at her sister every millisecond.

"What? Why?" Edwin asked, utterly confused.

"Just do it!" She cried out frantically. Edwin hit a song he'd never really heard before and prayed it would be an impossible song to dance to. At first he was relieved but then the introduction ended and the real music began and he groaned.

"Crap!" He shouted over the loud music from Sean Kingston.

"Edwin!" Lizzie shrieked! "I say play non-dancing music and you play _this?!_" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry! I was panicked!" He said frantically.

Casey glanced back at Lizzie with an exasperated look. The song Take You There by Sean Kingston was echoing through the room and Nate had basically shoved Casey into grinding with him. Casey had given up on any sign of help; but just as she did someone came to her rescue…or two people really.

"What part of paws off don't you understand?" Derek's superior voice pierced Casey's ears and she looked into his eyes with thanks.

He gently moved Casey behind him so she would be out of Nate's reach.

"Dude, back off, she's not your girlfriend, I learned a juicy little fact. I can flirt all I want with her, she's your sister." He spat out bitterly.

"_Step_sister. STEP!" He yelled the last word and shoved Nate so hard he collided with the hardwood floor.

"So? What's your point?"

"There's a difference!" Derek yelled.

"A huge difference." Casey stepped from behind Derek and looked down to the pathetic boy cowering on the floor. "For one: no blood relation. Another example of a big difference is you and Derek. Derek: Cares, isn't a little chicken shit bastard. You: Scum." With that she went for the kitchen, on her way she stepped on Nate's lower stomach as she passed by him.

The crowd cheered as Nate clutched the part of his stomach that had been penetrated by Casey's stiletto pump. Derek laughed coldly and bent down to Nate's level.

"Watch it, Dude. I may not always be there…but those shoes most likely will be." He continued to laugh as he followed Casey into the kitchen.

"Quite the commotion." Nora commented, knowing very well that they had some part in it. The both chuckled and nodded.

"You could say that." Derek said.

"Or you could say "painful", but either works." They chuckled again, and Nora shook her head, still smiling.

"I don't want to know."

"No you don't." They said in unison.

"Well, I do." Lizzie's voice came in. "I just saw Marti kicking that kid who was dancing with Casey. What happened? Why is she beating the crap out of him? And more importantly, why is he hurt? I know twenty hundred kicks to the gut can hurt…but not that much."

"Casey stepped on him." Derek said as though it were the most natural thing in the world.

"O…kay. Do I really want to know?" Edwin asked just walking into the kitchen in time to hear Derek's explanation.

"I know I don't." Nora said simply, "but…Casey, Derek, could you two get the seafood platters from the fridge in the garage? There was no more room in here so we had to put it in there…to why there's a fridge in a garage, I'll never know, but the fact there is and I'm thankful there is because there wouldn't be enough room, so just go get it, please?"

The two teens nodded and smiled at Nora's rambling then left.

"Mom the Matchmaker." Lizzie said once they were out of earshot.

"Damn straight." Nora said, wiping her hands off so the small shreds from the vegetables she had been slicing came off.

**A/N: Okay…it was a bit random and I think my favourite chapters are four and this one…but overall four, I think. But my opinion doesn't matter, yours does, so REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Information Swap

**Information Swap**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and Nate, which sucks considering I hate him. (Interfering with wonderful Dasey progress, the nerve!)**

**A/N: Okay, quick updating because you guys are the best, this story has five chapters less than WTM? And has been up for a way shorter length of time and has long surpassed WTM? in stats. Thanks!!:**

**Chapter 7: Information Swap**

"Oh. My. God. It's freaking freezing out here!" Casey squealed as they made their way into the garage.

"Well, then, instead of standing there and watching you might want to grab a platter so we can go where it's not so cold: INSIDE!" Casey mimicked him silently as she left the doorway to the garage and grabbed a platter.

"There, let's go." She said tiredly; but just as she did the door swung shut and a distinct click noise was heard. Derek's eyes went wide and he shook his head.

"No…no, no, no, no, no!" Each no was followed by push or pull on the, now locked, door. "_Casey!_" he whined, Casey looked away innocently.

"It isn't my fault." She pouted, Derek immediately softened. _Damn…why is she so adorable when she pouts?!_ He thought then mentally slapped himself for thinking it.

"Whatever." He turned so he wouldn't have to look at her face to be reminded of his thoughts. He sighed, "what do we do now?" She shrugged.

"Well, obviously we aren't going anywhere until morning…how about a little information swap!" She said happily, clasping her hands together.

"A what now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Information swap. Like…you ask me a question and I have to answer honestly and we only get one pass!" She said, making it up as she went along.

"So like…I ask you who your first…let's say, boyfriend was…you answer, then you ask me a question?" She nodded. "Fine, whatever…it's interesting enough."

"Okay favourite…food." Casey said.

"Pizza, you?"

"Soy burgers." He made a disgusted face. "Okay…favourite television program."

"Hockey, you?"

"The OC. Favourite song."

"Kiss Yourself Goodbye, The All-American Rejects. Yours?"

"Swing, Swing, The All-American Rejects." She smiled shyly. "First kiss."

"Um…grade two, Cindy Coleman…I missed." He mumbled the last part, but to his dismay Casey heard and bursted with laughter.

"Th-the great Derek Venturi…_missed!_" She cried with delight.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…moving on. First…boyfriend."

"Grade five…Joey Walter, one week."

"What…was that, like, your shortest relationship ever?"

"Hey…one question at a time!" He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Weirdest kiss/relationship." Derek hesitated, _that would be the same answer to the most amazing kiss I've ever had…the kiss I shared with my stepsister._

"Grade seven, Lea Lampson, mole right beside her mouth." _Lies, lies, lies…Sam kissed her on a dare, not me._ "Shortest relationship."

"Fifteen minutes…" His eyes went wide. "With Malcolm Milvonitski, it was a dare! Okay…why'd you kiss her if you were disgusted by her…mole?"

"A dare…let's do something else." _I hate lying to her…_

"Like what?" He smirked.

"How about…you sing me five Christmas carols…you can't copy me or use any versions of Joy to the World or Rudolph, if you succeed…I grant you one wish." She narrowed her eyes playfully.

"You're on."

"You start now."

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be out of sight_

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay,_

_From now on,_

_our troubles will be miles away._

_Here we are as in olden days,_

_happy golden days of yore._

_Faithful friends who are dear to us_

_gather near to us once more._

_Through the years we all will be together_

_If the Fates allow_

_Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._

_And have yourself a merry little Christmas now"_ She smiled and Derek's ears rang with the sweet sound of her voice. He cleared his throat.

"Next." She rolled her eyes.

"_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Right down Santa Claus Lane!_

_Vixen and Blitzen and all his reindeer_

_are pulling on the reins._

_Bells are ringing, children singing;_

_All is merry and bright._

_Hang your stockings and say your prayers,_

_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight._

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Here comes Santa Claus!_

_Right down Santa Claus Lane!_

_He's got a bag that is filled with toys_

_for the boys and girls again._

_Hear those sleigh bells jingle jangle,_

_What a beautiful sight._

_Jump in bed, cover up your head,_

_'Cause Santa Claus comes tonight"_

"Where do you get these from? Is your brain, like, hooked up to the net or something?" She smiled and shook her head. "Whatever, just go." He smiled as she continued.

"_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;_

_It's the best time of the year_

_I don't know if there'll be snow,_

_but have a cup of cheer._

_Have a holly, jolly Christmas;_

_And when you walk down the street_

_Say Hello to friends you know_

_and everyone you meet._

_Oh, ho, the mistletoe_

_hung where you can see;_

_Somebody waits for you;_

_Kiss her once for me._

_Have a holly jolly Christmas,_

_and in case you didn't hear,_

_Oh by golly, have a holly,_

_jolly Christmas this year."_

"Three down, two to go." Derek said.

"But wait…I sang My Grown Up Christmas List inside, that counts. You never said it doesn't!" She smiled defiantly.

"Fine, cheater." He mumbled the last word and Casey hit him.

"I am not a cheater, I'm simply superior." She smirked.

"Fine, but you still need one more."

"Easy enough,

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year._

_Glad tidings we bring_

_To you and your kin;_

_Glad tidings for Christmas_

_And a happy New Year!"_ She sang cheerfully.

"You suck." He said. "Don't say it." He put a hand up to stop her. "I know, dream on, you wish or ew…I got it."

"Grinch." He stuck his tongue out at her.

"No, you seriously suck; what do you want, get it over with so I can no longer humiliate myself."

"Well…can I wait until we get inside?"

"No."

"But…but there's nothing I can do out here! I mean…what am I going to ask for? Your jacket?!" He shrugged. "Fine, whatever, I'm cold anyways, pass it over." He shrugged off the suit jacket and slipped it over her bare shoulders. "Thank you, kind sir." She said in a British accent.

"Cheesy." He rolled his eyes playfully. "Truth or dare?" She sighed and nodded.

"Truth."

"Do you really hate me?" He avoided her gaze, not wanting her to see the worried look in his eyes, she smiled softly.

"No, Derek, I don't." He looked back at her, a small smile playing at his lips. _God, he's gorgeous._ She thought then cleared her throat. "Truth or dare?" He smirked.

"Dare." She thought for a moment then grinned mischievously.

"I dare you to make-out with a lobster from my mom's seafood platter for two minutes." She tried not to laugh at his puzzled expression but failed miserably as she busted with laughter the minute he picked up the lobster.

"That was a weird one, McDonald. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He smirked.

"I dare you…seeing as my jacket reaches close to your knees-"

"Not even close! It reaches…like, mid thigh!" Casey cried out.

"-you have to wear only that…you can button it obviously." _Though, I wish you wouldn't…_his mind added.

"Ugh…I hate you." He pouted.

"But you just said you didn't!" He mock cried and she smiled while rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She walked over to the far end of the garage and buttoned the jacket; from underneath she slipped off her dress and bra but remained in her underwear. _Like he's going to find out…that would be interesting, he'd be like the FBI…Female Body Inspector…SHUT UP MIND!_ She mentally kicked herself for the thought then returned back to Derek on the floor.

"There. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." She looked away.

"After you kissed me…why'd you walk away?" She heard him gulp nervously and he began to stutter.

"I…I, Casey, I…well, it's just…"

"Forget it. Just…forget it, all of it." He heard the distinct bitter and hurt in her voice.

"Case…" She just got up and walked to a dark corner where he could no longer see her. "Shit…" He whispered, being sure she didn't hear. "I walked away because I love you…and you deserve so much more…" He continued to explain, though he was sure she couldn't hear her.

**XOXO**

_Not good enough?_ Casey's mind swerved around millions of questions as silent tears fell.

**A/N: Okay…this chapter is longer than most, I think it's okay but, again, your opinion matters not mine, so PLEASE REVIEW:D**


	8. Chapter 8: A Kitchen Massacre

**A Kitchen Massacre**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it; this is a disclaimer; why would I claim I own it in a disclaimer?**

**A/N: Okay…I know it's taken a bit of time to update, BUT I have the next chapter done, actually it was done before this one, I realized I neglected some well-deserved Lizwin and I apologize R&R!!**

**Chapter 8: A Kitchen Massacre**

"Edwin…what the hell is that supposed to be?" Lizzie looked down curiously at the substance in the bowl that was supposed dip.

"Greek cucumber and feta cheese dip…it's your mother's recipe, don't blame me!" He looked into the bowl with as much curiosity as Lizzie.

"I…I think it's alive…" Lizzie grabbed a teaspoon and went to poke at it, but Edwin grabbed her wrist gently, stopping her.

"Give," he took the spoon from her, "You'll probably drop it in there…and I'm afraid it might disintegrate. Plus if it falls in there, there is no way I'm going to-" the teaspoon slipped from his fingers and slowly got swallowed by odd substance. "…get it out. Oops." He chuckled lowly and looked at her.

"Nice work, Edwin." She sighed, "how the hell do we get that out? I'm not touching that thing with a twenty-foot pole after what just happened to that poor spoon." She shook her head.

"Well…why's Nora taking so long anyways?" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"She's Christmas shopping, Ed, for _Derek, Casey, Marti and you_! What do you expect? You four can be the pickiest people alive…except for Derek when it comes to food…"

"Well…what do we do?"

"Change…we're going to start all over…_without_ making our dip a Frankenstein project." She rolled her eyes and went to her room, Edwin on her trail to his.

**XOXO**

"You've lost your mind." George said to Nora as she peered through the garage window, unnoticed. She made a shushing motion then looked back into the small window.

"I don't see Casey…Derek's away from the door, it looks like he's freaking out over something…but where the hell is Casey?!" Nora whisper-yelled.

"Nora…you're supposed to be Christmas shopping and I'm supposed to hosting the party." George whined.

"Sh! Casey was behind Derek, she's standing now…she's walking away…now Derek looks like he's about to pull his hair out…this is great!" Nora exclaimed clapping her hands, George just looked at her with an odd expression.

"My son is going to be bald…and it's great?" He shook his head, "I don't want to know how your mind works…we need to get back." She shooed him with her hand and he sighed, leaving back to the cabin.

"_What_ is going on?" She asked herself aloud.

**XOXO**

"Okay…let's try this again; but this time you are going to stand there and read me the recipe while _I_ do the actual cooking…what's first?" Lizzie asked, rubbing her hands together.

"Well…since the other bowl is probably scarred for life…something shaped like a half-sphere that was made by the Russian military." She hit his head and he stuck his tongue out at her. "Fine, be that way." She rolled her eyes and grabbed the old bowl of dip from the counter to dump it out, but as she went she tripped on something and the contents that were once in the bowl landed on Edwin's head.

"Oh…my…God, Edwin! I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry!" She cried out, but failed to keep in her laughter.

"You drenched my head in Greek dip, that just so happens to be alive, and your sorry? That spoon," he pointed to the spoon that lay on the ground, "is soggy, and you're SORRY?!" She nodded while wincing.

"Yeah…" She bit her lip and glanced at the spoon.

"Well…this will just have to settled, won't it?" Her eyes widened momentarily before she felt the downpour of eggnog in her shirt. "There…all better." He smirked that infamous Venturi smirk and set down the punch bowl that was holding the eggnog.

"Y-you…I can't believe you did that to me!" Her eyes went wide again, but Edwin's wider as she reached over and grabbed a decorative bowl containing some sort of European pudding, in a matter of seconds, Edwin was covered with orange pudding and black grapefruit seeds. His eyes closed briefly but snapped open.

"Oh, no, you didn't!"

"I'm afraid I did!" She put on a face of mock-shocked and ran around circular table in the kitchen. Edwin grabbed a bottle of some sort of sauce and held it up threateningly.

"Listen, I don't what this is, but I'm not afraid to squirt it; so back away from the pie and we'll all be safe, okay?" Lizzie picked up a pie and they slowly circled the table until one backed down. She finally held up her free hand.

"Fine; truce." Edwin smiled and nodded, it seemed though she were about to put down the pie but before Edwin could blink he had lemon and meringue all over his face. After wiping his eyes he saw Lizzie take off but before she reached the living room he nailed her with the squeeze bottle filled with the unknown sauce.

She let out a squeal at the cold hitting her back then began to run again, Edwin close on her tail. The guests at the party all laughed as the young teens dodged the clean guests in the pursuit to either get away or catch the other.

"Run, Ed!" Someone chanted.

"Go, Liz, go!" Someone else who had talked to Lizzie briefly called out. The laughter continued and George walked in, wondering what was so funny. That's when he saw the two stepsibling running around, full of food and loving every moment of it.

**XOXO**

"Wait a minute…where's her dress?" Nora asked herself as she saw Casey's bare legs walk away. "All she's wearing is Derek's suit jacket!" Nora whispered again.

She saw Derek repeatedly hit his head against the wall. "What is going on?" A million questions ran through Nora's mind.

_Why was Casey wearing nothing but Derek's suit jacket?_

_Why was she walking away?_

_Why was Derek so angry with himself?_

_Where's her dress?_

_Why'd she take it off?_

_Did Derek tell her too? _Nora gasped. _Did she…did she strip for him? _She shook her head frantically. _Stop it, Nora; why would Casey dtrip for Derek? That's just plain old ridiculous…_

_But…why is she only wearing that? It's freezing!_

_What if Derek won some bet and she said she would do anything he asked for and he requested she take off her dress for him, so she did and Derek stared at her naked form then told her she could wear his jacket telling her it was because it was cold when it was really only because he wouldn't wash it later?_

_Oh, I think I'm loosing my mind!_

_Why are my teenagers so dense?_

_SHUT UP QUESTIONS!_ Nora shook her head frantically yet again.

"Oh my God…I'm yelling at myself in my mind!" She cried aloud to herself.

**XOXO**

The chase continued but as Lizzie dodged more people she tripped over the edge of the rug, a millisecond later Edwin tripped over it too; sending him to fall on Lizzie. She let out a grunt as he fell.

"Ow! Ed, get off!" She yelped but laughter accompanied her plea.

"You dumped living dip on my head, poured some weird pudding on me and threw a pie at my face! You deserve to get squished!"

"Hey! The first one was an accident! The second was because you poured eggnog down my shirt and the third was because you were threatening me with a squeeze bottle of sauce!" The room filled with laughter once again as the two argued playfully. He stuck his tongue out at her then made his way off.

"Fine, baby." This time she stuck out her tongue.

"Thank God, I could barely breathe!" She muttered but Edwin heard and before she could stand he sent his hands to her sides and she broke down in a giggle fit. "E-Ed, st-sto-stop! You…you kn-know I'm re-really tick-ticklish!" She cried out through giggles.

"Say sorry." She laughed fully at this point.

"F-fo-for what?!" He pouted.

"You made fun of me." He stopped his tickling and crossed his arms, furthering his pout. She rolled her eyes, still smiling.

"I'm sorry." She said in a baby voice then pinched his cheek. "C'mon, we've yet to finish that dip." The room combusted with laughter as the two made their way back to the kitchen.

George, still standing in the doorway shook his head.

"Well…what do you know? My wife really is a matchmaker; I just hope she's a miracle worker…that poor kitchen…" Was all that was said as he made his way back to tending to his guests.

**A/N: Okay…I like my Lizwin, but you guys need to tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll be holding the next chapter hostage until you do. So set the innocent chapter free by writing a REVIEW!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stupid Little Notes

**Stupid Little Notes**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it.**

**A/N: Okay, I got such great feedback for the last chapter, so thank you all, so much! To all my wonderful readers, here's chapter 9:**

**Chapter 9****: Stupid Little Notes**

Casey silently crawled to the spot where she had left her dress and slipped it on. She stood up and walked over to where Derek was sitting, just staring at the floor and his hands. She held out his suit jacket and he looked up at her in confusion.

"Case…it's freezing, where that." She pushed the jacket further into his face and shook her head. "This is so stupid, Case. Just wear the jacket; remember? You…you sang the Christmas carols, you asked for it, where it." She just let the jacket slip off her finger and into his lap, with that, she walked away.

"Casey…" She shook off the shivers that went down her spine at the pleading way her name rolled off his tongue.

_You've got to be kidding me…why am I feeling guilty? Because I didn't answer a stupid question? What the hell was I supposed to say, "I kissed you because I'm madly in love with you, because you're drop dead gorgeous, because no matter how freaking hard I try to shove those stupid thoughts of your smile and laugh and eyes from my mind I can't"? Was that seriously what she expects me to say?_

Derek shook his head, _this is bullshit_, he thought and threw his head back against a wall. There really was a simple explanation to why he kissed her yesterday…

…because the great Derek Venturi fell in love with his stepsister, grade-grubbing, Klutzilla, Casey McDonald.

**XOXO**

Suiting herself back into the secluded corner, Casey willed the tears to vanish. Why did he have to be so…_Derek_? That was the only way to describe him, Derek. One moment he could be the most annoying thing on earth, then the next he was the most wonderful boy anyone had ever seen.

One moment Casey hated him, the next she loved him. But lately, the great portion of her heart that held hate was disintegrating; all left was love; and she hated herself for that.

A large part of her wanted to hear his explanation, but another was just…tired? No. Angry? No. Annoyed? Not that. Afraid? Well, she didn't want to hear it was a mistake…but that still wasn't it.

Was it…longing? She had to wonder…was it because she had harboured feelings for so long she just wanted, if ever there was, the words to be confessed more, dare she think it, romantically? Bingo. That was it. _But how was Derek to know? What if he doesn't even care about me?_

_Stupid heart_. Why does everything in your heart have to be so…true? Again, she cursed her heart.

**XOXO**

Derek smirked at the items in his hand, two pens and a notepad. _Good enough._ He hadn't touched his jacket since Casey had worn it; it'd be like giving up, and Derek Venturi did not give up on something he desired so.

He scribbled onto a paper then crumbled it around a pen, aiming in the general direction of Casey, he threw the paper ball.

It landed next to Casey's leg and she looked at it curiously; she picked it up and removed the pen then read.

_**Hey.**_

That was it; "Hey", that was all he wrote, her mind sneered.

**Dork.**

She threw the paper back and heard him scoff loudly.

_**She speaks! Or…y'know…writes; what's up?**_

Casey picked up the ball and read once more.

**Are you mentally challenged? What do you want, Derek?**

_**A chance to explain, PRINCESS.**_

**Don't call me that; and you had a chance to explain; what, did you think up a great excuse and now you want to share it?**

_**No! Look, there's a simple explanation, three words to be exact. You don't need a big attention span to comprehend them.**_

**I hate you.**

_**Close enough.**_

**Huh?**

Suddenly a ball flew out and hit her in between the eyes.

_**I love you.**_

Casey felt her eyes glaze over with joyful tears.

**XOXO**

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." Derek muttered, hitting his head lightly against the wall with every word. He hadn't even realized that someone was watching him until a paper ball hit him on the nose between the eyes. He opened it carefully.

**Softie**

He looked up to see Casey beaming at him; she sits next to him and smiles her wonderful smile. Then, without warning, she put her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him forward.

Their lips collided and Derek pulled Casey onto his lap as his fingers made random circular motions on her hips through her dress. Their kisses became for feverish and fiery as Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against his chest.

**XOXO**

"You know what? I give up! I need to go Christmas shopping, I'm just wasting my time with this scheme…I'll have to rethink this, they like each other and that much is obvious…except to each other." Nora shook her head and walked away.

"I mean…she walks away disappears for twenty minutes wearing only his suit jacket then reappears with her dress on, hands him his jackets and disappears again. What the hell is all that about?!" Nora asked herself as she made her way to the car.

**XOXO**

Derek moved his lips away from hers and trailed them along her jaw line, down her neck, up the other side of her neck and up to her earlobe. He bit down lightly and felt her shiver immensely.

"Derek…" His name came out breathily yet powerfully moaned at the same time, this time he shivered. He trailed his hot lips to her collar bone and she let out tiny moans while he worked at one soft and sensitive piece of skin; upon seeing his mark was left he went back to her lips.

Casey swung one of her legs over so she was straddling him while he sat with her wrapped tightly in his arms. She pressed hot, long kisses on his ear and neck while her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck; he groaned and she smirked, swallowing the rest of his groans with a long, passionate kiss.

The kissing ceased and Casey lay her head in the crook of Derek's neck and placed her hand over his heart, feeling the racing beat on her fingertips.

"Softie, huh?" Derek said quietly, catching his breath; she swung her leg over she was no longer straddling him, but merely sitting on his lap.

"That was the sweetest thing ever, so don't say you didn't see that coming. You told me you love me on some stupid little note we were exchanging; after I said 'I hate you' no less." He chuckled.

"Yeah…well, you made out with me in an old, dusty, cold garage." He cocked his head to the side and she pouted. "What?" She wrapped her arms around his neck, still putting and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm cold." Her pout grew and he smirked, handing her the jacket he had yet to put on.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered in her ear as he slipped the jacket over her shoulders. She laughed.

"What are you, a genie?" He rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Really? Because I think that's just a tad to feminine." He immediately shook his head quickly.

"Genie? Where? Where'd you see a genie? I see you, me and a lobster _somebody_ made me make out with." He rubbed his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss then smirked as she laughed. "You've got to admit; that was the sexiest shellfish make out scene you've ever witnessed." He winked as she laughed harder.

"That's not a huge accomplishment hotshot!" He pouted, then looked down, pretending to cry, she sighed, trying not to smile, "but, fine; since I've never seen a shellfish and a human boy make out I'll put it on my top ten list." She laughed mid-sentence and he pouted again, and then sniffled.

"Stop trying to make me smile; you're just doing that. Just go and forget about me and go try and find a way out so you can be with your non-shellfish making-out cool friends." He kept pouting and Casey smiled.

"I don't want you to smile, your pout is far too cute; plus none of my friends make out with shellfish." She pinched his cheek lightly then kissed his pout that made his boyish features shine through, making him look so young and adorable. She pecked the pout repeatedly until Derek held his against his lips and grazed his tongue along her bottom lip; she welcomed him immediately and their tongues battled for dominance.

They pulled apart, panting slightly.

"I love you." Derek let out a long breath, the words tangled in with it. Casey smiled at the spoken words and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." She smiled at him and he gathered her tightly in his arms, giving her lips a slow, soft kiss, filled with nothing but love.

"What do you think our parents will say?" He asked her, worry flashing through his eyes.

"Maybe…maybe we should wait to tell them?" She asked, afraid that he may take it the wrong way, but she let out a breath she was unknowingly holding when he nodded.

"I think…yeah; that's a great idea…Dad might spaz out." He chuckled at the thought of George going pale and falling over.

"So it's settled? What…what exactly are we?" He raised and eyebrow and she blushed.

"Well," He lifted her chin so she was looking at him in all her blushing glory, "you're adorable-and hot- and I'm sexy-and hot- and we're a couple-and hot-." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"And delusional; I may be hot _and_ sexy…but you?" He raised and eyebrow, "I can't think of anything." She giggled. "I guess sexy and hot work." She blushed again and he kissed each of her warm cheeks.

"Aw…my Casey is shy…" She kissed him gently again and they sat in silence, a kiss every now and again as they just enjoyed each other.

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry this isn't as humorous but I got you some MAJOR Dasey, you're welcome. So, the next chapter is done, just review and it shall b granted. REVIEW PLEASE!!**** I'M NOT POSTING UNTIL AFTER TEN REVIEWS!!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Caught

**Caught**

**Disclaimer: Consider it disclaimed.**

**A/N: Thank you my wonderful readers!! For all your feedback here is chapter 10:**

**Chapter 10: Caught**

"Oh my…" Nora muttered as she stepped into the kitchen; the guests were long gone. "I'm sorry…did I miss World War III?" Nora looked sternly at Lizzie and Edwin, who avoided all eye contact.

"Just barely." George smirked and Nora rolled her eyes.

"Well; then the militaries can get their butts over here," she gave Lizzie and Edwin a knowing look, "and cleanse this _former_ war zone. Got it?" Edwin and Lizzie stood tall and saluted.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" They said simultaneously, holding back their laughter until Nora was out of the kitchen.

"We're going to need a mop…maybe there's one in the garage?" Lizzie shrugged.

"It's worth a try, you know, since we don't have any access to Russian military cleaning equipment." She said and they laughed as they headed to the garage.

"Wait…there's someone in there…" Edwin said, looking through the glass, he gasped. "Holy crap." Eyes wide, he turned back to Lizzie.

"What? Who is it? What's going on?" She asked frantically.

"Well…first off, there are two people in there." He said.

"But you said there was only one before…" Lizzie said with her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"Right…but if you look close, then you can see it's actually two people _really_ close together…like, one on top of the other, together." Edwin said slowly.

"Oh my God! Derek and Casey left the party to get the seafood platters and never came back!" Lizzie said, amazed.

"But wait…who would lock the garage door from the outside…Nora." He said nodding at the realization. "She's like freaking Hitch!" Edwin whisper-yelled.

"Is it disturbing?" Lizzie asked. "I mean the two of them…together." Edwin shrugged.

"Well, it's dark and that window is disgustingly dirty…I couldn't tell you." Lizzie sighed.

"Then we'll just have to find out." She said before placing her hand on the doorknob and pushing the door open. She heard a giggle, _good, God, Casey's giggling!_ Lizzie thought, and then shuddered.

"Derek." A breathy moan filled the garage and, for the first time, Lizzie opened her eyes; and to her dismay she wound up looking directly at the couple, oblivious to the fact they were being watched.

"Oh, dear, God! It _is_ disturbing!" Lizzie cried out, covering her eyes once more. At the cry of Lizzie, Derek and Casey finally broke apart, panting and out of breath.

"Holy crap." Edwin muttered, staring wide-eyed at the couple on the floor.

"Um…" Casey sat awkwardly, now straddling Derek with his hand on her bare thigh. "Lord of the Lies, this is where you kick in." She whispered harshly to Derek.

"Easy for you to say." He grumbled and she rolled her eyes. "Um…she was just…giving me CPR?" Derek asked more than said; Edwin rolled his eyes and Lizzie smirked, Casey just hit him on the head.

"Oh, yeah, and I have a pretty good idea to how you stopped breathing." Derek gulped.

"Oh? How?" He asked, actually curious.

"Casey's tongue suffocated you." Lizzie smiled sweetly. Casey stared wide eyed while Lizzie and Edwin laughed; Derek just smirked at Casey's discomfort.

"Oh my God, you won't tell Mom and George will you?" Casey looked at Lizzie and Edwin with worried eyes. Edwin was about to explain when Lizzie got a great idea.

"Oh…don't worry; just don't be surprised if you find yourselves in situations where you're alone…_a lot_." Lizzie explained, grabbed the mop then left. "Ed, hurry up! I need to rinse my eyes with soap then we need to clean the kitchen!" Lizzie yelled back.

"You picked out a weird one, Ed." Derek said, shaking his head slowly.

"Says you, I here by strip you of the title 'Dude'; plus you're one to talk, you're making out with Casey in a garage." He pointed out, "no offense, Casey." She nodded.

"At least I'm better to make out with than a lobster." Casey said.

"Yeah I don't want to know." Edwin said.

"No you don't, now scram!" Derek yelled before Edwin closed the garage door. "Where were we?" He asked, winking, Casey laughed as he began to massage her thigh with is hand.

"Derek, my sister just saw me making out with you!" Casey cried out.

"So?" He asked, but before she could answer he kissed her.

**XOXO**

"Hey, where'd you get the mop from?" George asked Lizzie and Edwin.

"The garage." They said blankly.

"Wait a minute…was, I mean did you see somebody…I mean who, or uh…" George stumbled on his words, thinking about the right question to ask.

"Yeah we saw Derek and Casey." Edwin said.

"Doing…what exactly?" Lizzie smirked.

"Casey was giving him CPR." She said quoting Derek with innocence.

"Mm-hmm," Edwin said, catching drift, "Casey's tongue suffocated him." He said nodding. George stared at them with wide eyes before laughing.

"Derek's excuse?" They nodded.

"Like we didn't know they were making out, Casey moaned!" Lizzie cried out.

"It was…" Edwin began.

"Gross?" George asked.

"No!" Both of them answered a little too quickly. George just hid a satisfied smile.

"Disturbing?" They nodded.

"Yeah, that's it." Edwin said. George shrugged.

"Get to work; Nora's made it clear that the Russians will be in quite a bit of trouble if this isn't cleaned up by morning." George said before walking away. Looking up at where the two of them stood before chuckling and continuing to walk away. Curious the two of them looked up and saw a sprig of mistletoe. Edwin cackled nervously before Lizzie leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and cupped her cheek leaning in and giving her a proper kiss.

"Thank God some of my children aren't so dense!" Nora cried under her breath. She then snapped a picture of the two kissing under the mistletoe before creeping back upstairs to hers and George's bedroom.

**XOXO**

Marti peered out her window, she had a clear view into the window of the garage and she smiled deviously.

"I have a couple of secrets about my Smerek." She said quietly to herself. "He can never resist a pretty girl; but Casey? She's not pretty, she's beautiful. And my Smerek doesn't like her, he loves her. Also; he pretends he likes all those other girls, but once when he was with Sandra on the couch wrestling, at least that's what he told he was doing, he said the name Casey. It was funny. He was pushed to the floor and Sandra got up and left, leaving Smerek on the floor with his clothes all wrinkled and stuff…"

"…it was a weird way to wrestle; they used their mouths to fight!" She said before she completely passed out in a deep sleep.

**A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short; but I couldn't really think of anything else. There's going to be a couple more chapters then it'll be done; I'm not sure if I'll make a sequel…if I do it won't be based around the holidays of course. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! I NEED TEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11: What a Coincidence

**What a Coincidence**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of it…except the plot.**

**A/N: Okay…I know it took me FOREVER to update…I'm so SORRY!!! I had the toughest time figuring out what to write next. This story is almost over, I think one more chapter after this; I haven't decided whether or not I'll continue it though. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 11: What a Coincidence**

"Why are Ed and Liz so weird?" Derek asked as Casey stood, straightening out her disheveled appearance.

"I don't know," she said, sounding irritated, "did you really have to pull every single pin out of my hair? Or contort every single curl? This gel has, like, super strength; do you know how much this'll hurt in the morning?" She cried out, fussing over her hair. He just chuckled at her attempts to make it slightly better.

"Relax, Case!" He said through laughter as she huffed.

"Easy for you to say, you're the one who walks around _everyday_ with a bed-head!" She cried out and he laughed harder.

"Is that a crack at my hair?" He raised an eyebrow at her, she nodded and he stood up.

"Oh please, Derek. What are you going to do? Attack me with your lips?" She asked, her arms moving so her hands are placed firmly on her hips.

**XOXO**

"So…we'll just have to figure something out." Nora said; she'd just finished explaining her new plan to George, who was finding this all too amusing.

"Oh, you'll think of something." He said, knowing very well his wife would come up with some crazy scheme that she'll believe to have failed then she'd come up with something more bizarre.

"I don't want to get Lizzie and Edwin away because I caught them under the mistletoe…that's it! I can tell them to pretend sick, they won't know I know about them, so they share a room and Casey and Derek share a room!" Nora exclaimed happily while George's eyes widened.

"That ought to be interesting; remind me to have a little chat with Derek…I fear he may have brought the one thing that can prove he used some logic in this insane situation." He muttered the last part under his breath and Nora looked at him with confusion written all through her features.

"What was that?"

"Oh…never mind." He said calmly before falling asleep.

**XOXO**

"At least they didn't leave the door locked." Derek grumbled as he shivered in the cold; Casey was currently wearing his suit jacket and she was having some issues with the back door which seemed to have a tendency to get stuck. "Casey, for the love of God, hurry up woman!" He yelled frustratingly at her.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled back, turning her back to the door to yell at him. "I didn't know I was such a bother! Why don't _you_ try to open the door? Oh, that's right; your hands are glued to your armpits!" She snapped.

"J-just shut up, and op-open the d-door." He stuttered out, shivering from the cold. She just rolled her eyes and turned back to the door. "We wouldn't be in this predicament if you didn't have to wear my jacket." He muttered and she opened the door, a triumphant grin on her lips. "Oh look! She opened an unlocked door!" He said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well, you're just rude." She said, raising her head in pride and walking into the cabin.

"No; I'm cold." He sneered.

"Whatever…baby." She muttered the last part under her breath and he raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I think I have _ice_ in my ears; what was that?" He said, cupping his ear to mock her.

"I called you a," she leaned next to his ear, "_baby_!" She yelled in his ear and he jumped holding his ear and cringing.

"Well, to add to the ice, I'm now partially deaf!" She shrugged and walked away from him; he just watched her go and shook his head slowly before following to the room he shared with Edwin.

**XOXO**

"Do you think it'll work?" Nor asked excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure it will, positive even." George said, finding it an unbearable task to keep his laughter in.

"You're right…it will work; but first, we'll test the waters…pull some things during the day so they get closer." She said, rubbing her hands together deviously. George just shook his head.

"My wife is not only Hitch; she's an evil mastermind Hitch." He muttered.

"Listen, your sons will call me their mother; but I'll only allow it under the circumstances that I'm their mother-in-law!" She said triumphantly.

"Right…"

**XOXO**

"What? I don't get a proper goodnight?" Derek asked, smirking as he trapped Casey in his arms.

"You ruined my hair, got my dress dirty, made me sit in a cold garage with only your jacket on, sent me a completely sweet note, told me you loved me after I said I hate you, made out with me, got me caught by my little sister and stepbrother, and made out with me again." She explained, counting every point off with her fingers. She feigned thought. "Yeah, I think that's a pretty big night."

"So?" He asked.

"So, you goodnight kiss came right before you yelled at me for having a tough time opening the door." She smiled and walked into her room, closed the door in his face and smirked while leaning her head against it.

**XOXO**

"Ugh…dude, please tell me what I am smelling is _not_ Casey's perfume." Edwin said groggily, unfortunately for him, they had to share beds, one king size in every bedroom.

"Um…what you're smelling is not Casey's perfume." He said, completely unconvincing.

"Good…now say it like you mean it."

"I would…but this is one of those rare times when I can't lie."

"Dude! You could've _at least _washed off! What would possess you to think that I'd want to wake up to the smell of Casey?" He said, sitting up and utterly grossed out.

"Eh, wasn't thinking about you; I was thinking of how I'd wake up with the smell of her perfume on my neck…ah, and it is wonderful." He said, leaning back against the headboard and smiling, just to get Edwin peeved.

"Ew." Was all he said before getting up and heading to the shower.

"Whatever, dude; you know you'd love to smell Lizzie right in the morning-and what the hell am I saying?" He asked himself as he thought of how wrong that could sound. He shuddered. "Casey's right, I do have a wrong way of saying things." Edwin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's called a dirty mouth." Derek smirked and Edwin looked at him oddly.

"Casey would beg to differ." The smirk remained and Edwin's face contorted to one of disgust.

"Dude…ew." With that, he left for the shower, "I hope the soap can wash that mental image out of my brain." He muttered to himself.

"You don't need a mental image; you saw it first hand!" Derek called out and Edwin shuddered.

**XOXO**

"Why is Derek yelling?" Lizzie asked Casey as they sat at the table in the kitchen.

"No idea; but I'm guessing it's got something to do with last night." Casey said.

"Ugh…couldn't you guys have hid, in like, a corner? In the dark? Not so close to the mop? Not that it would help; I mean…your moan was pretty…uh, I'm just glad it was only a make out session." Lizzie shuddered and Casey blushed again.

"Casey and Smerek made out?" Marti bounded into the kitchen, an innocent look on her face. Lizzie's and Casey's eyes went wide.

"Uh…" Casey raked her brain for an excuse.

"What did he do? Why did you guys have to make out?" Marti asked and the girls immediately relaxed; both thanking God the girl mixed up 'make out' and 'make up'.

"No Sweetie, make out is something different…make _up_ is what you meant to say." Casey explained and Marti nodded.

"So, what'd he do?" Lizzie paled slightly, knowing Casey wouldn't be able to come up with a lie right on the spot.

"He messed up my hair." She said and Marti nodded then left the kitchen.

"Wow, I didn't know you could come up with a lie so quickly."

"Eh, it wasn't a lie; he actually messed up my hair." She said shrugging and the two of them chuckled.

**XOXO**

"This is ridiculous; I can't escape him!" Casey cried out to her mother, who was the only one remaining in the house, other than Casey and Derek; Nora sighed.

"Casey, I'm sorry. But, we have a couple of gifts to pick up that we forgot about. We brought some movies; maybe you guys will actually get along." With that, she was out the door and Derek was smirking.

"Do you actually want to escape me?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Hmm…maybe." The wiggled ceased and he looked at her seriously. "Or…I might just want to do this." She kissed him softly, letting her eyes close as his did. When they pulled apart they were both smiling. "Or I might just want to watch a movie." She smirked at his face then lay down on the sofa.

"I like the second option."

"Too bad." She called over her shoulder as he left the room.

**XOXO**

"Hey." Derek said quietly after he laid down on the sofa next to her and facing her.

"Hey." She smiled and played with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

"How many more movies are you going to watch before you spend some time with me?" He asked, once again, wiggling his eyebrows. She laughed softly.

"I think three's enough; whatever did you have mind?" He smirked and he stopped wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well…I know you had something in your mind along the lines of this…" He leaned in and softly caressed her lips with his own. They pulled apart and Casey's eyes were still closed, slowly, they began to flutter open. "But I was thinking more of this…" He placed a kiss on her shoulder where he pushed her shirt aside and trailed hot kisses to her collar bone.

"Mm-kay…I like this one too." She said softly and breathily as he nipped and bit at her collar bone. She could feel him smirking into the kisses. She moaned softly and arched her neck.

"Thought you would." He mumbled against her neck. She sighed in content as he continued his ministrations. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from outside and Casey bolted away from Derek, sending him to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow…" He groaned as he pulled one of Marti's toys out from under his back. Casey sat up straight and looked around. "What the hell is so wrong you had to interrupt _that_?" He grumbled, motioning to his former place on the couch. Casey just rolled her eyes and looked around again.

"You didn't hear that?" She asked and he looked at her incredulously.

"Hear what?" He raised an eyebrow and looked at her as she continued looking around frantically.

"That…that loud noise! It came from outside!" She cried out.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I was a _little bit _pre-occupied. Next time, I'll detach my lips from your neck, and instead of hearing you moan, sigh and groan I'll listen to the mysterious noises coming from outside!" He said sarcastically.

"Fine; just be rude. I'm going to look back and possibly get killed by a serial killer." She said then walked away. Derek watched her leave and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a serial killer in the middle of a freakin' Canadian Alaska; that makes sense, Case." He got up and followed her. "It was probably some animal." He said from behind her.

"Only if we've got a bear in the backyard." She said quietly. Derek grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged into it. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, gripping his arm before he could go outside.

"Um…proving that you interrupted a _very_ important session for some stupid raccoon rummaging through garbage." He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"But…but…what if it _isn't _a raccoon, what if it's something serious, you could get hurt! Or killed!" She yelled as he walked out the door. She leaned on the wall on crossed her arms, only to see Derek walk right back in and glare at her. "What?" She asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Stupid raccoon." He mumbled and she looked at him with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sighed exasperatedly. "It was a raccoon; I have a bruise in the shape Shrek because you were scared of a noise a raccoon made." She pouted and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid." She leaned up to his lips and kissed him deeply. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt." She pouted again and he sighed.

"Well, you'll just have to convince me of that." He said; enveloping her waist with his arms, bringing her closer to him and returning them back to their former spots on the sofa.

**XOXO**

"So wait…you make me spend my _whole day with him_ and now you expect me to sleep on the same _bed_ as him?!" Casey shrieked. Nora just shrugged and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, Ed and Liz got sick and we don't want anyone else getting ill, so you'll just have to live." Casey feigned annoyance and retreated back to her room, smiling.

"This ought to be interesting…" She whispered to herself while getting changed.

"Hey…why is Lizzie sleeping in my bed with Ed…win." He gaped and stared wide-eyed as he was greeted with the scene of Casey wrestling with her shirt to pull it on. She froze her frantic movements at the sound of his voice then gasped.

"Derek, get out!" She cried out, furiously pulling on her shirt, which finally went over head but was now bunched up confusingly. Her cheeks were burning red and Derek continued to gape at her bra clad upper body. "Derek! Get out!" Her eyes were wide and she grunted, wrestling with her shirt. Derek snapped out of his stupor and turned away.

"Sorry…" he said sheepishly. Alas, her shirt was on properly and she sighed then tapped his shoulder shyly. He turned around to see her head slumped over in embarrassment. He scratched the back of his neck uneasily. "Uh…sorry about that, I should've knocked."

"Uh, yeah…no worries, I guess." Her eyes were averted on anything that wasn't him. He lightly gripped her chin and turned her head so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Relax, Case. It wasn't _much_ different than seeing you in a bikini…well, when you're wearing a bikini it usually lead to you getting wet…but on the other hand, seeing you in only a bra _sort of _leads to you being _almost _naked. I'm not sure which I prefer." She blushed furiously and smiled sheepishly.

"Um…the kids are sick, so we need to bunk together." She explained. He shrugged and smirked at her.

"I'd rather sleep with you than Ed…Dear, Lord; that sounded so wrong." He shook his head and she giggled.

"It's okay; I get it." She pecked him and made her way back to her side of the bed.

"Also…he gets mad when he smells your perfume on my skin." He smirked, remembering the quarrel from earlier that day.

"Why would you have my perfume on your skin?" He raised an eyebrow at her and realization hit. "_Oh_…De-rek!" She hit his head and he looked at her in confusion. "You could've washed off my scent from your neck before you went to sleep!" She hit his shoulder violently and he pouted.

"I wanted you to be the first thing I smelled in the morning…however weird that may sound." She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Dork." She said while rolling her eyes.

**A/N: Okay…I know this took WAY to long to update once again...SORRY! I had major writer's block! REVIEW PLEASE! I've one more chapter left. Let me know if you think I should continue with a sequel…that's not based on the holidays, of course!!**


	12. Chapter 12: Guess Who?

**Guess Who?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it; isn't mine; I have no rights to it.**

**A/N: ****Thanks for your reviews, I beat my goal by far, I never thought I'd get this many reviews for one of my fics. Again, I haven't quite made a decision on whether or not I should make a second part, let me know what you think about it! R&R PLEASE!!**

**Chapter 12: Guess Who?**

"Oh my God!" Casey cried, sitting up in bed, ripping herself from Derek's arms, causing him to wake up wide-eyed.

"What? What happened?" He cried out, sleep still embedded in his voice.

"It's Christmas Eve!" She said in a slightly high pitched voice, making Derek cringe. She clapped lightly and Derek groaned, lying back down in bed.

"Thank you, Casey. I really wanted to wake up to see you freak over Christmas Eve at…" he glanced at the clock on the wall then groaned. "…five in the morning." He buried his head in a pillow and Casey rolled her eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me!" His muffled voice from under the pillow said.

"How did you…?" She asked, looking at his turned over body with curiosity.

"Oh please, I'm so used to it, I can practically _hear _it!" He said, taking his head from under the pillow and looking at her. "Was I right?" She looked away and sighed.

"Yeah."

**XOXO**

"It's five a.m., what the hell are they _doing_?" Edwin cried, burying hid head in his pillow.

"Quite frankly I don't want to know." Lizzie grumbled. "I need to pee." She said and Edwin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Thanks for sharing." He said sarcastically and she rolled her eyes.

"I can't move with you wrapped around my waist." She said, looking and the place where his arms were wrapped around her pointedly. He removed his arm and gave her a lopsided, half-smile, half-smirk.

"Oops." He said and she rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She got up and walked to the door, Edwin's eyes wandered as her retreating form continued in his view. When he could no longer see her he let his head fall to the pillow. "God help me…I'm turning into Derek." He mumbled to himself.

**XOXO**

"I'm hungry." Derek said as he plopped down on a chair at the kitchen table and pouted. Casey laughed.

"That's nice. Make yourself something to eat." She said, rolling her eyes. He pouted more and she stood beside his chair.

"I'm _hungry _though!" He whined, acting like a child. She continued to laugh.

"Two hours ago you were complaining it was too early, now you're complaining that you're hungry. I let you sleep; I'm not cooking for you." She explained and he continued to pout.

"Please?" He asked in a whiny voice and she rolled her eyes again.

"No." She said simply and he pulled her onto his lap. "Derek, let me go." She said, trying to stand up, to find herself being pulled down by him again. "Derek; I may not have to make you anything, but I'm hungry. So let me up." He shook his head and she rolled her eyes.

"Good morning, kids!" Nora's voice from not to far from the kitchen. Derek let go of Casey and she immediately stood up.

"Derek, get off your lazy butt and make yourself breakfast. I'm not a slave!" She yelled at him, in time as Nora stepped into the kitchen.

"Which I still find hard to believe with the clothes you wear!" He retorted and she dropped her jaw in shock.

"You're making fun of the way _I _dress? Do you even _look _at what you put on in the morning?!" Nora sighed as the bickering continued.

"No; I really don't need to; it's not like my clothes stay on for a long time." He said, smirking and winking. Casey contorted her face in disgust and glared at him.

"EW! I didn't need to hear that! Next time, spare us the mention of your man-whore ways." She said, crossing her arms over her chest, grabbing an apple and leaving the kitchen.

"Uh…good morning?" Nora asked Derek and he shook his head, suppressing a smile, as Casey left.

"Yeah…fantastic. My wake up call was seven hours early, and was the sound of Casey screeching about Christmas Eve…or whatever." He mumbled then got up and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. "I still don't see the problem with her making me breakfast." He muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. Nora shook her head and chuckled as he trudged away.

"They fight like an old married couple." She said amused.

**XOXO**

"But _why_?" Derek asked exasperatedly.

"Because we're having guests over. Now go!" Nora said and shooed him away. Everyone else had already gone to get dressed or was already dressed.

"Fine." He grumbled and left. A few minutes he joined everyone else in the living room. They were all dressed, maybe not as much as they had been for the party, but still, a button-down shirt was impressive for Derek on Christmas Eve. His usual attire was flannel pajama bottoms and a simple t-shirt. He sat next to Casey, wearing a light blue baby-doll top and dark jeans, and received an odd glance from Nora and a knowing one from George.

Derek shrugged it off and sat in silence with everyone else.

"Okay, so who's this mystery –" Edwin was cut-off by the doorbell. George smiled and stood up then opened the door. On the other side, waiting in the cold and snow, was Dennis McDonald and his wife Jenny Halls McDonald. Derek held back a scoff as he remembered her name. Halls. She was a freaking cough medicine. He looked over at Casey, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Hello, everybody!" Dennis said as George ushered him and his wife inside. They put their bags under the tree as everyone greeted them. Casey stood up and hugged her father then Jenny awkwardly. Derek shook Dennis' hand then Jenny's and sat back down. Nora brought out hors devours. Casey excused herself and went to her room about half way into the conversation. Derek had followed shortly after.

"Hey…you okay?" He asked and she shrugged from her spot at the foot of the bed. He smiled sadly and sat beside her. "If you don't know, then why are you here instead of in there?" She shrugged again then sighed.

"I just…you know when they announced they were getting married? Well, it kind of feels like he's moved on. Forgotten the life we used to have. You know, with Liz, me, Mom and him. It just seems like; by him going out there and getting another wife…he's getting another life. One that doesn't involve us.

"I don't have anything against Jenny, really, I don't. I just feel like he's using her as a loophole to get out of the life that we were in. Like the snow angel. Except, we're the handprint. And we contort the whole angel into looking like nothing worth while." Casey explained and Derek shook his head.

"You'll never be the handprint." He assured her then took her hand. "C'mon. Marti's begging for the gifts to be opened." He said with a smile and she smiled back.

"Okay."

**XOXO**

"You really didn't have to get anything." Nora said as they all sat by the tree. Dennis waved a hand dismissively.

"It's Christmas. Don't worry about it." He assured her and Nora sucked in a deep breath.

"It just wasn't necessary." She said and before Dennis could say anything more, Marti interrupted.

"Speak for yourself. Thank you Dennis and Jenny. Your gifts are very much welcomed here." She said and Dennis and Jenny laughed. Nora shook her head but smiled nonetheless as she sighed.

"Okay. Who wants to go first?" Jenny asked.

"I'll go." Marti said as she picked up a gift and handed it to Derek. "It's for you Smerek!" She said with a wide smile and Derek ruffled her hair. After the gifts were given, one remained under the tree.

"Whose is that?" Lizzie asked and Jenny smile before making an 'o' shape with her mouth. She picked it up and handed it to Casey.

"It's for you, Casey." The woman said nervously. Casey hadn't meant to, but she had, given her the cold shoulder from day one that she had met Jenny. Casey looked up in slight shock and took it nervously herself. She opened it and inside was a set of a diamond necklace and matching earrings. Casey gawked at them then looked up at Dennis and Jenny.

"Oh my God. I can't accept this. These are…wow." She breathed out as she looked down at them. "They're gorgeous." She whispered in awe. "I-I can't." She said and Dennis shook his head.

"They're for you, Sweetheart." He said and she smiled then hugged him tightly. "But don't go giving me all the credit. It was really Jenny who picked it out and insisted we get it for you." He said and Casey looked over at Jenny before swallowing the woman in a hug.

"Thank you." She said and Jenny smiled.

"No problem, Casey." She said and Casey grabbed her hand and brought her into the kitchen.

"I owe you an apology. I haven't been treating you fairly. It's isn't that I don't like you, I do…it just feels like –" Casey began.

"Like I'm taking your father away from you?" Jenny asked. And Casey nodded. "I wouldn't do that. I'd really love to get to know you and Lizzie better. I just thought you hated me." She said with a slight chuckled. Casey smiled and shook her head.

"I don't. And, I'm sorry I ever led you to believe that." She said honestly and Jenny hugged her. "But just so you know, you'll need a lot of getting used to. This family is, off the charts, bizarre." Casey said with a large smile and Jenny smiled back.

"I believe it." She mumbled to Casey as they entered to living room. The two laughed and everyone looked at them.

"What's so funny?" Edwin asked and the two shrugged. He raised an eyebrow inquisitively at Casey then shrugged himself. "Whatever." He mumbled before joining the conversation. The two of them sat back down and Casey put the necklace and earrings on.

"How do they look?" She asked. Everyone smiled and nodded, saying they looked fantastic but Derek remained quiet. She nudged him with her elbow and he shrugged.

"I don't have much to say. I mean…why would you spend so much money on a beast like Klutzilla?" He asked and Casey smacked the back of his head while Lizzie slugged him. "I thought we already talked about being hostile!" He cried out as the two of them hit him again.

**A/N: Okay, I thought I was going to end it in this chapter…now, I'm not. One more chapter. That's it. I'll post upon reviews! So review PLEASE!!!!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry for the long wait…really, I am. I had AWFUL writer's block.**


	13. Chapter 13: Photoshop for Christmas

**Photoshop for Christmas**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Okay, last chapter guys! I won't be posting an epilogue because I'll be making a sequel. At some point. It probably won't be very soon. Anyway, if you read it, review one last time! It would REALLY mean a lot!!**

**Chapter 13: Photoshop for Christmas**

"I don't understand. Liz and Ed seemed _fine _when Dad and Jen were here." Casey said to Nora as she stood in front of her bedroom door.

"I'm sorry, Casey. You'll just have to stay with Derek for one more night. We're leaving tomorrow anyway." Nora said before she walked to the room she shared with George. Casey walked into the room to find Derek already sprawled out on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked and he looked at her oddly.

"Lying down in the bed I'm going to sleep in." He said bluntly. She rolled her eyes and closed the door before thinking and opening it again.

"Out." She said simply and cocked her head in the open door's direction. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. She sighed and looked at him as she waited. "Derek, do we want a repeat of last time? Let me refresh your memory…walking in…changing…shirt over head?" She said and he smirked.

"Repeat the question?" He asked and she exhaled sharply.

"Do we want a repeat of last time?" She asked slowly and his smirk enlarged.

"Absolutely." He said as he leaned back against the headboard with his hands crossed behind his head. She rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the smile.

"I walked right into that one." She mumbled and he nodded.

"Yeah, you did. But I love you nonetheless." He said and she pouted cutely.

"Does that mean you'll leave?" She asked sweetly and he scoffed as another smirk graced his lips. He stood up and walked to he was standing in front of her.

"Not a chance in hell." He said. She narrowed her eyes playfully at him then leaned up and pressed warm kisses along the side of his neck. She slowly worked her way under his ear as she unnoticeably manoeuvred him next to the door. She kissed the spot just below his ear and she heard him intake a sharp breath before she pushed him with all her might out of the room.

"Ha, ha, ha." She said to herself as she locked the door and grabbed her clothes to get changed.

**XOXO**

Derek leaned against the door in slight shock. Edwin walked by him and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked and Derek smirked as he pushed himself off the door. Edwin eyed him before contorting his face with disgust and putting his hands up. "You know what? Never mind, Dude, I don't want to know." He said and Derek opened his mouth to speak but Edwin held his hand up.

"But –" Derek began.

"No." Edwin stopped him.

"I was just –"

"Nuh-uh." Derek remained silent and smirked.

"We were…" Derek continued to talk, ignoring Edwin as he covered his ears. Derek knew very well he could still hear him.

"La, la, la, I'm not listening, la, la, la, I can't hear you!" He continued and Derek smirked.

"If you can't hear me, why is it that you always speak when I'm stopped?" Derek asked and Edwin paused a moment, his hands still covering his ears.

"Ah, crap. You're right." He said and Derek smirked. He leaned back against the door, only to feel it open and fall into the room. He groaned and pulled the Shrek toy he had fallen on the other day from under his back and glared at it before tossing it aside and looking up at a tank-top and pyjama shorts clad Casey. He smirked and stood up. He closed the door in Edwin's face and continued where she had stopped.

**XOXO**

"Merry Christmas!" Casey said happily as she stepped into the kitchen, her hair wet from her shower. Everyone looked up at her and smiled. Derek came up behind her and 'ew'-ed.

"Next time, Space Case, use soap." He said, popping the 'p' for effect as he leaned down to say it to her face.

"And a jolly one at that." Lizzie said sarcastically.

"Are you kidding me? This _is_ good holiday spirit. Remember our last Christmas in Toronto?" Nora asked Lizzie and Casey. Casey groaned and Lizzie laughed along with Nora.

"Oh, I remember. We stopped smelling like candy canes in February!" Lizzie said and the Venturis looked at one another in confusion.

"It was miserable. Why are you two laughing?" Casey asked and they both chuckled quietly.

"Oh, come on, Casey." Nora said. "Have a little sense of humour!" Nora said and Derek scoffed. Casey held her hand up to his face.

"Ignoring." She said pointedly to him and he rolled his eyes. "And I find _no _humour in my having to play 'Christmas Tree' with a bunch of four year olds who insisted on finding a way to hang up ornaments on me." She said and they all busted with laughter.

"Wow…that must've been…really random." Edwin said as his laughter calmed slightly.

"It was the most random Christmas _ever_." Lizzie said and Casey huffed.

"Aw…poor, little, whiny Casey gonna cry?" Derek asked as he feigned a pout and talked to her as though she were two years old. She growled under her breath and he snapped back. "Somebody feed the monster. She's growling." He said, gesturing to her with his thumb.

"I. Will. Bite. You." She growled at him and he widened his eyes in mock fear. He leaned down to her level again.

"Listen to me, Casey. Cannibalism is _against the law_. I know I look _very _yummy, but you can't eat me." He said slowly with a vague wink that, clearly said 'unless you _really _want too', only she could see. She scoffed and pretended the wink never happened.

"As if." She bit out and Edwin's face contorted with disgust.

"Ugh…Dad, Derek's saying he's 'yummy' during breakfast. Make the insanity end." Edwin said as he pushed his pancakes away. Lizzie rolled her eyes then hit the back of his head lightly.

"Okay, kids. Cut it out. It's Christmas." Marti said as she stood up and put her plate in the sink. Nora and George looked at her oddly as she left the kitchen and sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the couch and watched TV.

**XOXO**

"Kinda' sucks, doesn't it?" Casey asked quietly before she took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"What does?" Derek asked as he plopped one of her marshmallows into his mouth.

"This. Everything. I hate it when it's over." She said and he eyes her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. You lost me completely at 'this'." He said and she smiled sweetly at him. "What?" He asked and she shook her head and averted her gaze back to the Christmas tree.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that you're adorable when you're confused." She said and he nudged her lightly.

"Hey, I'm _always _adorable." He said quietly and she smiled at him before kissing him gingerly. She pulled away and smiled.

"You are." She agreed as he tangled her fingers in his.

"I'm so screwed." He mumbled and she made a noise of confusion but her eyes remained on the brightly lit tree before her. "I mean…I've been with you for, what, three days? I'm already an incredible sap when I'm with you." He said and she leaned her head against his chest.

"I like it." She mumbled and he wrapped his other arm around her waist and held her protectively.

"But, being serious, Derek…what are we gonna do?" She asked and he looked down at her unreadable expression as her soft features were accented by the colourful, blinking lights on the tree.

"About what?" He whispered in a slight daze as he looked at her intently.

"Us." She whispered back. "Will we tell our parents? Do we pretend we still hate each other in front of everybody? I hate doing that. I know it's fake but…" She trailed and he played with the tips of her hair.

"Whatever you want to do." He whispered back. "It's all up to you." He pressed his forehead against hers and she couldn't help but smile at him.

**XOXO**

"I think it's hopeless." Nora said as George tried to read his book. "We're going home tomorrow and they haven't shown _any _interest." She said and George hid a smirk. "And I find it _very _ironic I got Adobe Photoshop as a gift from Dennis and Jenny. It's the only thing that'll put those two together." She grumbled and George tried to hide his smirk again.

"Mm-hmm." George said briefly before trying to read again.

"You know, I think Casey is still downstairs looking at the tree." Nora said she picked up the camera. "And I didn't hear Derek come up either." She grinned mischievously.

"Nora…what are you going to do?" George asked worriedly. Nora rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so worried. It isn't like I'm going to hypnotize them and make them kiss so I can take a picture." Nora said then paused a moment and contemplated the idea before smiling and shaking her head. George's eyes widened momentarily.

"Honey…maybe you should just lay down…and I'll get you something to drink." He said and she shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She protested and walked through the door before he could say anything more.

**XOXO**

Nora walked down the steps quietly before she stopped and watched the scene unfold; the camera ready to snap a picture.

"Thanks." Casey whispered and he smiled. Her eyes went back to the tree and she sipped the hot chocolate before Derek took her last marshmallow. "Derek!" She whisper-scolded him.

"What?" He asked innocently. She nudged him with her shoulder and pouted.

"You ate my last marshmallow." She said quietly and he bit back a smile.

"Well…I think you may still be able to get a taste." He said suggestively and she cracked a large smile before she leaned up and caressed his lips softly with her own. He pushed his lips harder against hers and deepened the kiss. Nora clicked away. When they pulled apart, the smile graced Casey's lips again.

"You taste like marshmallows and candy canes." She said and he half-smirked, half-smiled at her.

"You taste like hot cocoa and candy canes." He said then inhaled deeply through his nose then smirked. "You even _smell _like candy canes." He said and she hit his shoulder.

"Shut up." She said as she rolled her eyes. A large smile was evident as she leaned up and captured his lips with hers again. Nora stood up straight and smiled lopsidedly.

"Well…whad'ya know?" She whispered to herself before ascending the stairs quietly.

**A/N: And we are DONE! I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate the ending, but I needed to finish it somehow. I had no other ideas. I know it took me a while to update, and I'm sorry about that. But to all of those who have stuck by this story, please leave one last review.**

**It would mean a lot to know what you guys think of it. The sequel won't be coming for a while. I've got to finish GT, WTM? and then I'm going to do the sequel to EofTR. So yeah…**

**ANYWHO!! Reviews? Please?**


End file.
